The Hurt in the Anthropologist
by BonesFan4Ever
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 6 EPISODE 1! FAIR WARNING! This is just a little AU take on how my sister and I saw things going...
1. Chapter 1

****Spoilers** **Spoilers** **Spoilers** IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE SEASON 6 PREMIER THEN YOU PROBABLY WANT TO TURN BACK! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...**

**So, my amazing sister, Jinsey, and I were watching the Bones season 6 premier Thursday night... and we both walked away from it a little pissed! I can't tell you how many times Jinsey and I both said "Oh hell no!" to something someone said...**

**All I can say is POOR BRENNAN! Booth reverted back to season 1's "jack-ass booth" as Jinsey likes to call him... and Cam reverted back to the woman I hated back in season 2. I LOVE me some Wendell, btw! We need to see more of him!**

**So this is a little collaboration between Jinsey and I, something to keep our minds off of things. It's a little AU version of the premier and some events may come out of order... but it wouldn't leave us alone! It came about from the little scene between Caroline and Booth when his office is being cleared out... and let's just pretend that that particular little scene came about after Brennan and Angela's conversation at the diner.**

**If you want to read more... let us know! Btw, Brennan may seem a bit OOC, but that's okay, right? ;-) She's done some major changing lately...  
**

**And... we don't own BONES. If we did, things would have gone differently...  
**

**

* * *

**

Angela looked up as she heard the door slam behind someone. She was shocked to see that it was Brennan. Jack stood behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Brennan stalked over to the forensics table and slammed her hands down on the cold metal. "Damn it," she swore under her breath, not noticing the startled artist and entomologist behind her. "I knew better!" she seethed, wiping at her tears.

Angela stood up and sauntered over to her friend. "Something you want to share with the class there, Sweetie?" she chuckled.

Brennan jumped and spun around to face her friend. She felt her anger grow, this time at herself for being vulnerable in front of someone again. "I'm fine, Angela," she said as she walked away, hoping to find an empty room. She tried to closest door and it was locked. She reached for another and it was locked as well. She made her way towards a third door just around the corner and it was filled with boxes and broken equipment.

Jack and Angela watched as she bolted from the room, confusion evident on both their faces. Jack nodded at his wife as she silently told him she was going after her friend. He laid a comforting hand on her arm as she passed the lone desk in the room.

"Damn it!" Brennan yelled, slamming her fist against the wall. "This is why we need offices!" she hissed at no one in particular, leaning her forehead against the wall. She barely recognized the staccato sound of Angela's heels until her friend places a comforting hand on her back.

"Sweetie? What's wrong?" Angela questioned in her soft voice. "But you dare tell me that you're fine because that is obviously a lie," she said, sitting down beside her.

The concern and care in Angela's voice set off a whole new batch of tears for the anthropologist. She turned and slid down the wall until she was sitting on the floor, her knees drawn to her chest. "What's wrong with me, Ange?" she asked, brokenly.

"What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with you. You're amazing, Brennan," Angela answered, smiling and running her hands through Brennan's hair. "Where is this coming from?"

Brennan wiped at her eyes and stared at the wall in front of her, not daring to meet Angela's eyes. "Cam is very mad me," she stated.

"Why is Cam mad at you? We figured out that the boy isn't Logan. That's a good thing, right?"

"She said it's my fault that everything fell apart. That my pursuing selfish desires led to Mr. Nigel-Murray going on TV, Dr. Edison taking another position, Wendell having to go fix buses, Fischer going to where ever it was he went. Booth going to war. You and Hodgins going to Paris. I let it all fall apart, Ange."

"Hey, Sweetie," Angela interrupted, "none of that is your fault, okay? Vincent was perfect for Jeopardy because he is chock full of useless facts. We all knew Clark would run away eventually. He hated the fact that we were sometimes 'unprofessional', though I don't know where he came up with that. Wendell is fine, Sweetie. You didn't know the Jeffersonian was going to discontinue the program after you left. That was stupid on their part. They knew you were coming back. And don't get me started on Fischer. He was a nut job long before you left," Angela explained, chuckling softly. "As for Booth, that was his decision. He's a big boy, Sweetie. Lastly, Bren, Hodgie and I needed a honeymoon, you know. We both wanted a lengthy one, Sweetie. It probably would have happened regardless of your decision." Angela smiled as Brennan finally turned her face towards her. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and pulled her into a hug. "Cam was way out of line, Brennan. You were given this amazing opportunity and you couldn't pass it up. I don't blame you for going. Things were getting a little tense around the lab."

"That actually was my fault, Ange," Brennan mumbled.

"Why do you say that?"

Brennan pulled away from Angela and ran her fingers through her hair. "There's something I never told you."

"About?"

"About Booth and myself."

Angela plastered on her signature 'cheeky' grin and turned her body towards Brennan. "Do tell, Sweetie."

Brennan rolled her eyes at her friend. "It's not like that, Angela." Brennan looked away and wiped at her tears. "When I told you about my dreams in Maluku, why did you say they meant that I would die loveless and alone?"

Angela gasped softly. "Oh, Sweetie, I was just being—I wasn't serious. I was only kidding."

"But, Ange, you're right."

"No, Brennan, I'm not! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings like that, Sweetie! You have so many people who love you."

"You didn't hurt me, Ange."

"Then who did?" Brennan looked down at the floor and placed her head on her knees. "Sweetie, tell me so I can go kick their ass," Angela demanded. She watched as Brennan's shoulders continued to shake. "Brennan?"

"It was Booth," Brennan whispered.

"Booth? What did he do? Is it because of the new girlfriend?"

Brennan wiped her eyes on her sleeve and shook her head. "No. It has nothing to do with Hannah," Brennan hissed. "This was all Booth."

"Sweetie? What happened?"

"I went to the Hoover building to show Booth what we'd discovered. That the remains were definitely not those of Logan Bartlett but that of a three year old asian boy who died sixteen weeks ago. I noticed he was talking to Caroline so I walked up to them," Brennan explained through her tears. "They were talking about me, Ange, and Booth was cruel. It was like neither of them even liked me. Have they been pretending all these years?"

Angela couldn't believe what he was hearing. She couldn't fathom that Booth would talk bad about Brennan to anyone. "Are you sure you heard them correctly, Bren?"

"My auditory system is fine, Angela. I know what they said. Caroline asked if Booth had anything happen in Afghanistan that he wanted to talk about. She said 'a lil sumthin sumthin'? I'm not sure what that means but I'm guessing it's something sexual because Booth looked around him and pulled out his cell phone and showed Caroline the picture of Hannah. He obviously didn't look well enough because I was right there, Ange. He used to could sense my presence and now… it's like I don't exist."

"Well Sweetie, that didn't sound so bad," Angela tried. "Booth knows you exist."

"That's not what hurt. They both stared at the picture of _her_ and Caroline said something about her chin. Booth was hiding it in his jacket, like he didn't want anyone to see. I don't understand that. Caroline asked if I knew about _her_ and Booth said yes. She said that should take the 'emotional pressure' off of me." Brennan looked away from Angela again and wiped at the tears. He hated crying in front of someone. It didn't matter who it was. "I don't know what that means exactly, but I think it was meant as an insult. I feel emotions, Angela."

"I know you do, Sweetie. Is that all?"

Brennan shook her head to indicate no and took a deep breath. "She asked if Booth was staying, if we were going to get the team back together and he said he wasn't going anywhere but he was sure that I was going to head back to the Maluku Islands. He intentionally mispronounced it again. I know it was intentional because Booth is not as stupid as he wants people to believe he is."

"No, he's not."

"Well, he told her he was sure I was going back so that I could find _my_ missing link to humanity." Brennan's breath caught in her throat on a quiet sob. "Caroline said that everyone would like for me to find _my_ missing link... and Booth—Booth said 'yea, we'd all like that' and then he laughed, Ange. He laughed at me, about me. Then he pulled out _her_ picture again and said that there wasn't any missing link on _her_. He—" she couldn't continue as her sobs overtook her.

Angela pulled Brennan into her arms and rubbed her back. "Sweetie, I'm sorry."

"He was cruel, Angela. He acted as though I was—as if I was some damaged—as though I was worthless." Her whole body shook with the strength of her cries.

"Brennan, you have to calm down."

"But, Ange, he was mean," Brennan cried. "He laughed at me and he even insinuated that I was ugly. I've never felt so sick in my life. It felt like someone kicked me in the stomach."

"I know, Sweetie," Angela tried to console her friend, but inside she was fuming. Fuming at everyone.

"Ange, my heart hurts… and I know that's not possible."

"Yes, it is. Booth crushed your heart." She continued to rock Brennan in her arms. She noticed Jack peek his head around the corner and the two made eye contact. She knew her husband heard every word and she could see the anger in his eyes as well.

* * *

Booth and Caroline laughed as he slipped the phone back into his pocket.

"Way to go, Booth," Caroline said as she slapped Booth's shoulder and walked off.

"Booth?"

The FBI agent turned when someone called his name. "Sweets! What's up?"

"I just passed Dr. Brennan in the hallway and she seemed very upset. What happened?"

"Bones was here?" Booth found that hard to believe. "Last I checked, she was down in the forensics lab with everyone else on the squint squad trying to identify those remains for Cam."

"No, Booth, I passed her in the hall and spoke but she blew right past me. I swear it looked like she was crying, man."

Booth scoffed. "Nah, Sweets. Bones doesn't cry. You were probably just in her way and she wanted a reason to push you, huh? Ha. I'm sure she's fine."

"I wouldn't bet on that."

"Look, Sweets, Bones is fine. She's with the squints and playing with bones and all that other science crap she loves. She's fine," Booth said, flipping his poker chip in the air. "Gotta run, Sweets," he called as he sauntered off.

* * *

"Come one, Sweetie. How about I drive you home, okay? You look exhausted."

"I don't want to go home, Ange."

"Well then how about we get out of here and let Jack have the place to himself. You know how he is when people crowd his work station. We can go grab some frozen yogurt."

Brennan nodded her head and stood up, offering her hand to Angela who gladly accepted it. "Thanks, Ange."

The two friends linked arms and walked out of the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone. Jinsey here. Sorry this took so long to get out. Avery and I were blown away by the response to the first chapter. I also want to thank everyone who has PMd Avery prayers for me and for my family, everyone who has commented that they are thinking of us. It all means so much to all of us. We've been hit pretty hard the last 2 weeks with bad news so I am sorry that I am getting this up late.**

**So this is how things are going to be done. Avery writes a chapter and then I write a chapter, so on and so forth. And I'll tell you now, my writing isn't anything near as fabulous as Avery's… I only wish it was!**

**Disclaimer: Neither Avery nor myself own BONES… **

**

* * *

**

Angela and Brennan walked arm and arm down the street to the frozen yogurt place after stopping by the ladies room so that Brennan could fix her make-up. There wasn't a line and the two ladies placed their order and were out the door within five minutes. They strolled quietly along the road until they came to the Jeffersonian Rose Garden. Angela chose a bench close to the fountain and Brennan joined her.

"It's weird being this close to the lab and not able to go in. It's like the time I came home and my mom had changed the locks on me and I couldn't get in the house," Angela said, chuckling. "She warned me it would happen if I broke curfew again, but I, obviously, didn't listen."

"My parents did that to Russ once," Brennan added quietly. "I let him in through my window."

"I wish I had a sister like that. Russ was a lucky kid."

"Yea. He obviously didn't see it that way or else he wouldn't have left me, too." The anger and bitterness she still held on to coming to the forefront.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie. I didn't mean to bring that up."

"It's not your fault, Ange," Brennan sighed, looking around the rose garden. "At least now he is somewhat a part of my life. I adore Emma and Hayley. And Amy is very nice. She seems good for Russ." She took a spoon full of her yogurt and ate it. "At least one of us got a happy ending," she whispered.

"Oh, Bren, you're gonna get your happy ending."

"No, I won't, Ange. I had my chance and I let it go because I was scared."

Angela looked at her friend, the confusion evident on her face. "What in the world are you talking about, Bren? That's the second time you've said something like that today."

Brennan took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She never wanted to tell Angela what happened that night in front of the Hoover because she knew her friend would be disappointed in her. She set her yogurt to the side and ran her hands over her face, trying to summon up the courage to tell Angela everything.

"Sweetie? Come on. You know you can talk to me," Angela pleaded.

Brennan looked at her friend and offered up a small smile. "Booth asked me to give us a shot." She paused only to let Angela pick her jaw up off the bench. "We had just left Sweets' office and while we were there, he challenged Booth to break this 'stalemate' that, apparently, we were in. Booth never answered Sweets or acknowledged what he challenged Booth with and I thought the subject would be dropped. Booth said he was hungry and asked if I wanted to go get food. I was hungry as well so I agreed. We left together and as we left the Hoover and Booth stopped us at the side steps and—"

"The one's with the 'dream' quote down front?"

"Yes. He said 'I'm the gambler and I believe in giving this a shot' and I panicked, Ange. I tried to give him reasons why we wouldn't work and he grabbed my arms, and he brought me into his body, and," she sighed, "Ange, he kissed me. He kissed me and I pushed him away," Brennan explained, brushing at the tears falling from her eyes. "I panicked and I did the only thing I could think of."

"Oh, Sweetie. I'm—I'm so sorry."

"Booth told me that he wanted to be like old people that have been married for thirty forty, or fifty years. He said that if you talk to man, it's always him who says that they knew from the beginning that they would work out. Ange, I never wanted to get married… and Booth knew that. He said that he 'knew'. That he 'knew' that about us."

"And that freaked you out." It wasn't a question. "Booth offered you everything you wanted.' Brennan opened her mouth to argue but Angela cut her off. "Sweetie, I know you have issues with monogamy and marriage but Booth had you thinking about it for a moment. He was offering you what you grew up with, Bren. You've even told me yourself that your parents had a great marriage. That you knew they loved each other and that when you were younger, you dreamed of that."

"But that was years ago, Ange. Before my family deserted me and I found my mother's remains in bone storage. Before my dad came into my life dressed as priest, handcuffed me to a bench, and drove away again. Before I realized that he'd been in touch with Russ long before he ever contacted me." Brennan wiped her eyes and stood up from the bench. "I deserve Booth's hate, Angela."

"No, you don't, Brennan. Booth had no right to say those things about you," Angela argued back. "Booth was being an ass and you did nothing to deserve that."

"Yes, I did. I broke his heart. I hurt him, Ange. That is something I never wanted to do."

Angela stood up and walked over to her friend, taking hold of her shoulder. "Sweetie, Booth pushed you too hard, too fast. Deep down he had to have known that. I love you, Brennan, but you don't handle emotions that well." Angela saw Brennan's mouth open to argue with her. "Don't, Sweetie. You know it's true. You would have gladly said yes to him that night if he had given you some time to process. Maybe not even that night, but after you'd had time to process all your thoughts then you know you would have said yes. You love Booth, whether you want to admit it or not."

Brennan shrugged out of Angela's hold and walked away from her. "I do love him, Angela. I love him so much," Brennan finally confessed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "But I'm too late. He loves Hannah now."

"Bren, I find it hard to believe that Booth confesses his love for you and then roughly eight months later is madly in love with someone else."

"He never said he loved me that night," Brennan said quietly. "He never spoke those exact words. He just said that he wanted to give us a shot."

"Sweetie, he implied it."

"But, Ange, I'm not good at reading people's implications!" she yelled. "I can't read people like he can! I have felt something for Booth for a long time, Angela, but I vowed never to act upon it."

"Why, Bren?"

Brennan let out a deep sigh. "Because we are so different. Sure we could get together an be happy for a while, but it would only be a matter of time before those differences became problems and then we broke up. I don't have his open heart, Ange. I can't love like he does."

"Yes, you can, Brennan. I've seen it."

"No!" Brennan sat back down and placed her head in her hands. "I couldn't fathom losing him as my best friend. Besides you, Angela, Booth is the only person who has never left me. I couldn't risk that friendship on the 'chance' that a romantic relationship between us not work out. I would have lost him completely and I couldn't stand the thought of that."

"Bren,-"

"And Booth obviously agreed that I don't have his kind of open heart because twenty seconds later he said that he needed to move on."

"He what?" Angela screeched.

"He told me that he couldn't wait any longer and he needed to move on. I told him that I knew he did but, Angela, I didn't think he'd do it so fast. Not even two weeks later he was dating Catherine."

Angela ran her fingers through her hair and sighed heavily. "I want to kick his ass so bad, Bren."

"That would not be wise. Booth does not like to be hit. Though, since you are a female, he would not hit back so that would be good."

"Not literally, Sweetie." Angela placed her arm around her friend and kissed her head. "I love you, Brennan, and I'm so sorry this has happened."

"It's my fault, Angela. I pushed him away."

"No, Sweetie, you freaked out and he should have realized that. But no matter what, Booth should not be treating you this way. He has no right to hurt you just because his ego took a hit," Angela said, angrily.

Brennan stood up and brushed off her pants. "We need to get back, Ange. Cam needs us to help save her job."

"Bren, what's happening with Cam is not your fault. I'll have a talk with her. Booth too, for that matter."

"No!" Brennan shot back. "Booth is to never know that I heard what he and Caroline said. He's not to know that you are aware of what transpired between us that night in front of the Hoover building. Booth has moved on… and I guess it's time I did the same."


End file.
